hgfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
ZH115's Fanon Hunger Games
Tributes Male * Jason Bourne (The Bourne franchise) * John McClane (Die Hard) * Jack Bauer (24) * Ezio Auditore da Firenze (Assassin's Creed: The Ezio Trilogy) * Bryan Mills (Taken Trilogy) * Punisher (MCU) * Deadshot (DCEU) * Red Hood (Batman: Arkham Knight) * Nathan Drake (Uncharted franchise) * Aragorn (The Lord of the Rings trilogy) * Snake (Metal Gear Sold franchise) * John Wick (John Wick and John Wick: Chapter 2) Female * Sarah Connor (Terminator franchise) * Lara Croft (Tomb Raider franchise) * "The Bride" (Kill Bill Vol. 1 and Kill Bill Vol. 2) * Ellen Ripley (Alien franchise) * Black Widow (MCU) * Elektra (MCU) * Eowyn (The Lord of the Rings trilogy) * Xena (Xena, Warrior Princess) * Alice Abernathy (Resident Evil film franchise) * Buffy Summers (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) * Lisabeth Salander (The Girl With the Dragon Tattoo) * River Tam (Firefly) Gamekeeper * Mojo (Marvel Comics) Arena * Arkham City (Batman: Arkham City) The Bloodbath * As the tributes stand on their podiums, the horn sounds. * Bryan Mills, Jason Bourne, and John McClane all spot the same backpack and go for it. Bryan gets there first and runs off with the backpack. As he runs, John aims at him. However, Jason takes some wire and strangles John, takes his gun, shoots Bryan, takes his backpack, and runs off. * Jack Bauer and Ezio both find the same building to observe the bloodshed. They fight it out on the roof, but in the end Ezio snaps Jack’s neck. * Buffy Summers and Eowyn both go for the same sword. Buffy gets there first and stabs Eowyn. Buffy hears Sarah Connor sneaking up behind her and Buffy slashes Sarah. * John Wick grabs a backpack, but gets punched through the chest by River Tam. * Lisabeth Salander runs away from the Cornucopia to find shelter and a computer. * Deadshot finds the longest gun in the Cornucopia and makes for the center of the city. * Xena finds an axe and swings at Nathan Drake, but Lara Croft pulls him out of the way and they both retreat. * Ellen Ripley picks up a gun and aims at Snake as “The Bride” stabs her from behind. * Punisher picks up the gun Ripley dropped and kills “The Bride”. * Black Widow leaps onto Snake’s shoulders, wraps her thighs around around his neck, and strangles him to death. * Alice Abernathy goes for a gun, but Red Hood snaps her neck before she could grab it. * Elektra and Aragorn dual it out after getting their own melee weapons. Elektra overpowers Aragorn and he dies. Day One * Jason Bourne and Ezio form an alliance for the time being. * As Red Hood is tracking Buffy Summers, he tries to use detective vision. Only to find out it’s being scrambled. Red Hood lets Buffy go to go and track down the source. * Lisabeth Salander gets a gun with ammo from an unknown sponsor. * Deadshot snipes River Tam from the top of Ace Chemicals. * Xena and Elektra form an alliance for the time being. * Punisher hears Deadshot’s rifle go off and goes to find the source, only to find he’s not there anymore. * Nathan Drake asks why Lara Croft saved him, to which she replies, “You’ve cheated death many a times. I wasn’t about to let my friend die THAT easy.” She then takes his hand to hold it. * Black Widow gets her electric batons from an unknown sponsor. Fallen Tributes 12 cannon shots can be heard in the distance. * Bryan Mills * Jack Bauer * John Wick * John McClane * Sarah Connor * Eowyn * Ellen Ripley * “The Bride” * Snake * Alice Abernathy * Aragorn * River Tam Night One * Ezio tries to kill Jason Bourne in his sleep. Jason wakes up too late, and is stabbed in the stomach. As the stomach acids eat away at his organs, Jason makes a lot of noise, causing Ezio to retreat before more tributes show up. * Red Hood finds the source of his scrambled detective vision to find it was Lisabeth Salander who hacked into his detective vision. They struggle, but in the end, Red Hood snaps Lisabeth’s neck. * Deadshot gets ammo from an unknown sponsor. * Xena and Elektra talk about what life is like where they’re from. * Punisher hunts for Deadshot, when he spots Lara Croft and Nathan Drake. * As Lara Croft and Nathan Drake talk, Lara gets shot in the back by Punisher. Nathan attempts to avenge her death only to fail. * Black Widow hears Punisher’s gun go off and tries to find him, only to find he’s not there anymore. * Buffy Summers carves herself a wooden stake as a back-up weapon. Day Two * Ezio climbs the church to get his bearings. * Buffy Summers makes her way underground. * Deadshot makes his way back to Ace Chemicals to continue sniping. * Xena and Elektra run into Punisher. He kills Xena, but he is killed by Elektra. Black Widow observes all of this, but chooses not to get involved. Instead, she follows Elektra. * Red Hood gets food from an unknown sponsor. Arena Event Zombies are let into the arena. * Deadshot has too much fun sniping at zombies. So much fun, that he doesn’t notice Ezio stabbing him in the back until it’s too late. * Buffy Summers stays underground until the zombies have passed. * Black Widow makes for higher ground. * Red Hood makes for higher ground. * Elektra makes for higher ground. Fallen Tributes 7 cannon shots can be heard in the distance. * Jason Bourne * Lisabeth Salander * Deadshot * Xena * Lara Croft * Nathan Drake * Punisher Night Two * Ezio sleeps in the church tower * Buffy Summers comes out from underground and finds shelter in the Iceberg Lounge. * Elektra sleeps in the subway tunnels. She is being watched by Black Widow. * Red Hood thinks about when he was still called Robin. The Feast The Cornucopia is replenished with food, weapons, ammo, supplies and memoirs of their friends and family. * Ezio grabs his hidden blades and some food and leaves. * Buffy Summers chooses not to go to the Feast. * Elektra chooses not to go to the Feast. * Black Widow, still watching Elektra, chooses not to go to the Feast. * Red Hood finds a picture of Bruce Wayne and Alfred in the Cornucopia. A single tear rolls down his cheek as he smashes the picture. Day Three * Ezio prays in the church. * Buffy Summers goes to Sionis Steel Mill and reinforces her sword. * Elektra is finally confronted by Black Widow. They fight it out but, in the end, Elektra takes Black Widow’s electric batons to her neck. * Red Hood tracks Buffy to the steel mill. Fallen Tributes 1 cannon shot can be heard in the distance * Elektra Night Three * Red Hood sneaks up behind Buffy Summers and snaps her neck. * Black Widow gets ammo from an unknown sponsor. * Ezio kills a few remaining zombies in the area. Day Four * Red Hood and Black Widow meet up together. They fight it out but, even though Black Widow breaks his detective vision, Red Hood pushes Black Widow off the building they fought on. Ezio watches all this with Eagle Vision. Red Hood sees Ezio watching and Ezio attempts to retreat. Red Hood follows and corners Ezio at the movie theater. As they fight it out, it begins to rain. Red Hood shoots Ezio in the stomach, causing him to bleed internally. Red Hood says, “Goodbye, asshole.” Ezio grabs Red Hoods neck and mutters, “If I go down, stronzo, you come with me.” Ezio then pushes his hidden blade into Red Hood’s neck, and they both bleed out in the theater. Fallen Tributes 4 cannon shots can be heard in the distance. * Buffy Summers * Black Widow * Red Hood * Ezio Winner(s) * No one.